A Vampire Tale of Harry Potter
by kirstenyster
Summary: I woke up inside the body of a powerful vampire in the middle of the Harry Potter series. This must be a dream, right? And if it's a dream… I can do everything I always wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is intellectual property of J. K. Rowling. If it was mine, Snape wouldn't die.

**Warnings:** Violence, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Slash

**Pairings:** I don't know yet. Probably Snape/OC.

**Note:** I'm writing this for fun. My OC is Chaotic Evil, and his only purpose is to not let Snape die!

**I'm accepting suggestions for a vampire name.**

* * *

I woke up because of the pain in my shoulders and wrists. It took me a long moment fighting the fog in my mind to realize I was trapped.

Huh. That was new. As a regular girl from a normal country living an ordinary life, I had never imagined I could wake up in a prison, with chains on my wrists holding me to the ceiling, my feet an inch above the floor and a taste of blood in my mouth. I was sure that the right reaction on that kind of situation was to freak out, but I felt dull and slow, and the pain was so intense in my whole body that I could barely move. Also, I could feel something in my mind blocking the anxiety. All I could feel was mild curiosity.

After a few minutes, I started to see better in the dark. I could distinguish the contour of a door, the gaps between the large stones of the floor and walls, some dirty in the corners and rat skeletons.

Then, I started to take notice of my body — beyond the pain — and everything suddenly seemed more confusing. I was a man. I looked down and couldn't see my breasts, just a flat, shirtless body, muscles, and wounds. I could feel something between my legs, and my face itched as if I have some beard. My hair was short enough to not fall onto my face. I was intrigued then. Maybe I was dreaming.

I was humming a forgotten song when the door suddenly opened. I shut my eyes closed, trying to hide from the light, but it burned my eyes anyway. It wasn't a normal light; I felt my body immediately getting weaker. The light moved around the room and divided, and I felt two people standing one at each side of me. The light they were carrying was hot, and I felt sweat sprouting on my face. I tried to open my eyes and realize I could, but it took me a lot of blinking to recognize the person staring at me. But, once I did, a huge smile spread on my lips. I almost chuckle in delight.

"Lucius Malfoy, I definitely didn't expect to see you".

To wake up trapped in a prison cell was one thing. But to realize that that cell belonged to a fictional character inside a fiction world, that was priceless. I couldn't stop smiling, and I was happy to see the uneasy face of Malfoy. The irony of the situation!

"I don't see why not", said Lucius, recovering himself. "After our last discussion, you should imagine that this would happen. The Dark Lord is not pleased with you".

So I was somewhere in the books when Voldemort was alive and planning. By the old and tired expression of Lucius, I would guess somewhere around 1995 or 1996. I yawned, totally not concerned with Voldemort's interest in me. It didn't matter if I was a Death Eater or something like that. It was a dream, right? It would end soon. Besides, I never read that scene in the books. Nothing about this situation could exist.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be suffering from a sudden memory loss. Would you care to enlighten me about what we discussed?"

He pressed his lips in a fine line, feeling the mocking tone on my voice.

"Our Dark Lord insists you take the Alliance of Vampires to our side. Otherwise", he said, making a wide gesture to my prison.

"Otherwise, I'll be trapped like an animal, got it". So, I was a vampire? I couldn't feel a thing regarding this matter, but that light around me was still making me weak. Maybe it was sunlight numbing my powers. I definitely should have powers.

"Remind me again when I swear allegiance to the Dark Lord", I said dismissively, but honestly curious.

"We had this discussion over and over again", Lucius answered. "I see your answer is still the same. Perhaps some more time weak in this jail will set loose your will".

It seemed to me that I was the reason Voldemort didn't make a deal with the vampires for the war. That was fine for me. They moved, getting ready to leave.

"How's going your efforts to kill Dumbledore?", I said, taking a wild guess. Lucius stopped dead in his tracks and I smiled. It was just so easy to tease the man.

He made a gesture to dismiss the guards and they left with the light. I felt immediately stronger. I could smell Lucius' blood running through his veins. My eyes got hungry.

This was a weird dream, I thought while he took a step closer to me. The pain in my body was too real. The smell of blood was too strong. I didn't have enough imagination to set up this entire situation so vividly. And my dreams tend to be wild and fluid. I've never stayed too much in the same scene before suddenly be thrown into another thing.

"What could you possibly know about this, creature?"

He was too close. I licked my lips and my hungry eyes bore into his. I moaned softly and struggled against the chains. I was thirsty and the smell of his clean blood was so tempting. Yes, definitely a vampire.

A small stream of color appeared on Lucius' cheeks, and he checked on me. My hanging body should seem to him like available meat to fulfill his pleasures. I didn't care, as long as I could get my teeth near him.

When his eyes traveled my whole body and come back to face me, I had a devious smile waiting for him, and it was delicious to see his that amount of blood in his face.

"I want you so bad, Lucius", I said, my voice melting like honey. He seemed unable to speak, but I could sense where his blood was running to. The sexuality of Lucius was news to me, but I would take advantage of it.

"Why don't you release me so we can have some fun?"

The magic was broken when the Dark Mark burned. Lucius gripped his forearm and I could sense his arousal ending quickly and the blood returning to the normal flux. He retreated, and I moaned higher. I was terribly thirsty.

He cleared his throat.

"I guess we're done here. I shall see you when you change your mind".

And he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is intellectual property of J. K. Rowling. If it was mine, Snape wouldn't die.

**Warnings:** Violence, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Slash

**Pairings:** I don't know yet. Probably Snape/OC.

**Note:** I'm writing this for fun. My OC is Chaotic Evil, and his only purpose is to not let Snape die!

**I'm accepting suggestions for a vampire name.**

* * *

At some point, I started to scream. My muscles and tendrils seemed to be permanently damaged. Screaming was somehow distracting me from the pain.

The next time the door opened, a fragile and small boy entered completely alone, holding a tray of food. Why they would send an unprotected child to my presence? When he came closer, I understood. It was Draco Malfoy. Probably it was some kind of punishment, a "let the poor kid feed the vampire and we'll see if he comes back alive" sort of thing. He put the food tray close to me, keeping an eye on me like I was some sort of dangerous creature. Oh, right, I was.

Draco retreated to the most distant point of the cell and pulled a lever. I felt the chains dragging me down and my feet touching the floor for the first time in — I don't know, weeks? If I wasn't immortal I was probably dead right now. I sighed with relief when I was able to put my arms down and release the tension in my shoulders.

I looked at Draco. He was tense, wand in hand, pressing his body against the wall to be the farthest away from me he could. I lifted the cover of the tray and stared at the big slices of raw and bloody meat. It should seem gross, but it didn't. It smells fresh and deer-like, although I had no idea how I would know such a thing. I grabbed a slice and it was still warm, so I sank my teeth into it, biting a piece off. Somehow it seemed appropriate to eat the whole thing instead of just drinking the blood.

I ate another huge bite and looked at Draco again. He was staring at me, froze in place. I should be a horrible vision, dirty, wounded and with blood dripping from my mouth, but the boy didn't seem disgusted. Actually, he seemed… fascinated. Weird.

I founded a whole heart and ate it slowly, staring at Draco the whole time. The boy started to blush like his father. Honestly, this was getting ridiculous. Or this family was so conservative that they couldn't stand to look at a shirtless man, or I was some sort of incubus. It was just too improbable to create the same reaction in two different men who never showed a sign of homosexuality in seven books!

When the blood in Draco's body started to move differently, I decided to stop staring at him. Instead, I focused on finishing the heart and I then I started with the liver. Draco seemed to regain some control; his blood got back to normal and I heard his grip on the wand getting tighter.

To be sure of the extension of my powers, I looked at him again and licked the liver in the most sensual way I could. His arousal was an immediate response and I chuckled. I focused again on my liver, but Draco took a long time recovering.

I felt gross and stick once I finished with the meat. I looked at Draco, giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Can you help me, Draco?"

He startled at the sound of his name but didn't come close.

"What do you want? I already gave you food".

"But my body is dirty", I said, trailing a bloody finger through my bare chest, satisfied with the way his eyes followed the movement. "Can you help me clean it?"

He licked his lips and I smiled. What impure thoughts he might be having at this moment!

"Come here", I said, humming. He came, stepping carefully, still afraid. Still a lone child in the lion's den.

"A simple Tergeo would do it, my dear Draco".

He smiled pridefully with the word "dear" and did the spell. I felt cleaner.

"Now, would you please release my hand from these chains?"

He was suddenly scared again. I put my hand in his neck, holding him in place and stroking his cheek at the same time.

"Please, Draco? My wrists are so painful!" I looked deep into his eyes. "Just a few minutes out would be okay, my darling".

My sweet words did their job — Draco released me. At the same moment, someone banged at the door. I held Draco firmly.

"Now comes the fun".

The person banged at the door again.

"Draco, are you still there? Why are you taking so long?"

"Now", I said, my teeth an inch from Draco's neck "you're going to explode that door, alright? And then I would take you as my hostage to get outta here. There's always a possibility that they won't kill you to get me".

I felt Draco shivering from fear. Someone was getting the keys outside.

"Now, Draco, or I'll slice your throat".

He gulped once, raised his wand and murmured "Bombarda". The door blew open, smashing the person outside. I held Draco close to me and we got out. He guided me through the corridors until the exit of the basement. I was an inch from the door when I heard movement behind me. I turned back, releasing Draco, and found a Death Eater running to me. He was bloody and hurt, and I assumed he was the one behind the door.

"Stupefy!", he screamed, but I sidestepped the spell. Draco took the opportunity to run away. I didn't have much time. I ran to the Death Eater, but I misjudged my speed and I ended up knocking him down. Then, I stepped on his hand, breaking the bones so he would release the wand, and I bit him. One wide movement with my teeth and he was dead.

I got out of the basement to find more wizards coming to me. They seemed to be getting out of a meeting — what a horrible time to try to escape — and I didn't see a way out of this situation. I was surrounded in seconds and I swore. I shouldn't have released Draco.

I dived the spells as much as I could, but a body-bind spell caught me in the chest. This was when I discovered I was magic-resistant, because the spell didn't bound my body, only slowed my movements. But it was enough. Snape, Bellatrix and another guy hit me with three Stupefies when I didn't move out of the way fast enough and I fell, defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**READ THIS: I added a few paragraphs in the last chapter in 07/16. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is intellectual property of J. K. Rowling. If it was mine, Snape wouldn't die.

**Warnings: **Violence, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Slash

**Pairings:** I don't know yet. Probably Snape/OC.

**Note:** I'm writing this for fun. My OC is Chaotic Evil, and his only purpose is to not let Snape die!

**I'm accepting suggestions for a vampire name.**

* * *

The next time I woke up I was sitting. My arms and legs were tied to a chair. The chair was glued to the ground. They had made runes all over my prison to create never-ending sunlight. And Voldemort was staring at me.

I smiled and looked at him deeply. It was a desperate attempt, but like hell I was going to lose the opportunity to do this. I licked my lips slowly, making my most lustful expression, and I could feel my body reacting, creating some essence or hormone to attract him. Even weak by that damned sunlight, I was still powerful.

"Hello, handsome".

I heard some gasps from the Death Eaters at the end of the room, but I didn't know if they were excited because of my power or astonished because of my stupidity. But Voldemort didn't react. He just raised his wand to me.

"Crucio!"

The pain was worse than I could imagine. I felt like I was burning or melting, like I was being electrocuted and peeled, like he was sticking needles in every nerve. And I screamed.

He ended the spell. I was drenched in sweat and I was sure my nose was bleeding. Even then, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess you don't like men".

"Crucio!", he screamed again, and he held the spell longer this time. When I was finally released, I was barely conscious.

Voldemort got close to me.

"This should teach you good manners. The next time we'll talk, it will be too discuss my orders".

I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I couldn't gather enough strength. The sunlight was making my head feel light and my stomach weak. I vomited on the floor and on myself and I must have passed out, because the next time I opened my eyes, I was alone.

They left me hungry for a long time, occasionally stopping by to crucio me. I must have been in that cell for a month or more, and I wanted to know at what time in 1996 I was. Draco was sent to me occasionally for a practical lesson of torturing, so I believed we were at the summer vacation. Otherwise, he would be at Hogwarts.

No one looked at me in the eye or gave me any food or water, and I felt weak. I couldn't see how I would get out of that situation but, being immortal, I could wait.

And I waited, and waited, until the day Snape entered my cell with a large tray of food. My eyes widened.

He was handsome.

His hair was a little greasy on the scalp, yes, and cold dark eyes, check, and his nose was bigger than what we usually see around here, okay, but for God's sake, he was handsome. Slim build, elegant, sharp jaw, younger than Alan Rickman (God bless him) and definitely my type. It wasn't helping that he was also my favorite character.

He wasn't looking me in the eye, although he could probably resist my charm with that badass Occlumency. He just put food in front of me (fresh cow and a few hare hearts) and released my hands. I stretched slowly, observing him. He was looking at the opposite wall, but he was attentive. Ready.

"Snape?", I called him, my voice soft. He almost looked at me, probably wondering how I knew his name. I waited for an answer, but it didn't come.

"Could you clean me, please? I don't want to eat while I'm smelling vomit".

He gave a quick glance to my body, still with stains in my pants and chest from that first torture session. With a sharp movement of his wand, I was clean. I smiled, but he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Scared to look at the poor little captured vampire?"

"Eat your food".

I started with cow meat. I was too hungry to play with him as I wanted to. I ate slowly, thinking that Severus might be the perfect escape route.

I ate everything and then I let him lock me again and take the food tray before speaking.

"What Lily Evans would think about you now?"

He stopped.

"What do you know about her?"

"I think we should have privacy wards to this conversation".

Snape raised his wand and, after a few complicated moves, he turned back at me.

"I have sensitive information that can help you win this war", I said. With Snape, it was always better to be straight to the point. "And don't get me wrong. I know exactly what's your side in this mess".

"And I should believe you?"

I smiled viciously. I never felt so good in my life before. I was finally allowed to be my worst.

"I know how you begged to Dumbledore to keep Lily Evans alive. How you promised him everything, everything if he could keep her safe. Let me ask you… Dumbledore already put that ring that's going to kill him? He already told you that you're going to be the DADA teacher this year?"

There wasn't much blood left on Snape's face. My smile grew more.

"I know so much, my dear Snape. Too much, actually. I also happen to be at the mercy of Lord Voldemort. Weak by this fucking runic sunlight they made. Barely fed. Constantly tortured. How long Voldemort would take to break into my mind? How long until he knows what I know about you? Or worse… What I know about the future?"

Snape was slowly returning to his normal color. He seemed to understand what I was asking.

"Let's not forget I'm immortal, or I would be a dead body right now. Which means you can't kill me to protect your secrets. So, let me paint this picture to you: you may let me rot here until Voldemort breaks my mind into pieces and discover what he needs to do to win the war… Or you free me."

"This is your price? Freedom?"

"Yes".

"It can't be. The Dark Lord will find you again".

I grimaced.

"I might accept to be locked up in a safe place until that bastard gets killed".

"And will you share your knowledge?"

I looked at him with sudden grief. I didn't want him to die.

"Not everything. Most of it, of course, but not everything".

"And all you want is freedom? Nothing more?"

I changed my eyes to something welcoming and warm.

"I might accept other types of reward".

He didn't even blink. Bugger.

"Your escape might be arranged. Give me two days", he said and left before I could say a word. I groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is intellectual property of J. K. Rowling. If it was mine, Snape wouldn't die.

**Warnings: **Violence, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Slash

**Pairings:** I don't know yet. Probably Snape/OC.

**Note:** I'm writing this for fun. My OC is Chaotic Evil, and his only purpose is to not let Snape die!

* * *

Two days later, I was escaping through a backdoor with the help of a polyjuice potion. I wanted to roll my eyes when he came with the idea. I should have known he would come with a potions thing.

I was allowed to attack a random Death Eater and Severus obliviated him. The guy would be killed, surely, but I couldn't care less. Then, he apparated with me to Hogwarts, of all places. I wanted to ask if he was insane, but apparating was worse than I thought, or I was weaker than normal. I vomited when we landed.

"Pathetic", Severus murmured.

I didn't argue.

The walk to the castle seemed endless. I was shaking slightly because of the after-effects of Cruciatus, and I was weak, hungry, thirsty, moody and now I was dirty from my own vomit. I couldn't even appreciate the fact that I was entering into the magical castle from my childhood dreams.

And we walked more, and we climbed stairs, and we broke into passageways, and we walked through corridors until we finally arrive at our destination. Everything was quiet and empty, another reason to believe we were during summer vacation. When we entered the quarters, I looked around.

Snape's quarters were never shown in the movies, so I couldn't be sure, but… This place seemed to be his. Books of potions, Cauldrons, Ingredients. Black robes. Minimalism.

"Is this your room?", I asked.

"Yes".

"Am I staying here?"

"Yes".

"Why I don't have my own room?"

He looked at me as if I was dumb.

"Because Dumbledore doesn't trust you".

I smiled.

"You're babysitting me!"

Severus looked murderous. He tossed some clothes on a sofa.

'Your clothes. The bathroom is there. Don't touch anything. Dumbledore will speak with you tomorrow".

I was too tired to argue or to make a scene as I wanted. I took a long shower, enjoying the feeling of the water, of my muscles and everything I loved about my male body. There was a small mirror in the bathroom, and I looked at my new face for the first time.

I had short, black hair. Beard covered my face. My eyes were a clear shade of blue. I tilted my head. Or maybe green.

I shoved the beard with a razor I found. It took me a long time trying no to cut myself, and I ended up with little cuts. I washed my face, put my new underwear and fell onto the sofa, ready to my first full night of sleep since I arrived in this world.

* * *

I woke up the next morning being yanked off the sofa by a spell. I was on my feet in half a second, looking for the threat.

Severus was looking at me with his wand raised. No, not looking, he was staring at me.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why I am dressed lik…" I looked down and realized I was almost completely naked. My underwear was so tight it was revealing more than hiding. "Oh". I looked at Severus again with a small smile on my lips. "Voyeur".

He looked into my eyes. I didn't like it. I felt like he was challenging me, daring me to try to control or seduce him.

"You have ten minutes to dress properly and meet me outside".

I mumbled while I grabbed my new clothes and tried to find the right holes to put my legs and arms. When I left, he didn't even look at me, and I had to practically run to follow him through that maze of stairs and corridors.

I hate being given orders, and I had to fight the temptation to just walk away and leave the castle, but I looked at Severus and realized I would do anything to save his life.

Worst. Feeling. Ever.

Before I could work out the best way to kidnap him and flee, we arrived at Dumbledore's office. Sev knocked once before the old man let us in. Everything was similar to the movies, just a few items and furniture were slightly different in shape or position. Fawkes stared at me and gave a small shriek of disapproval. I showed my teeth so the bird would know he didn't scare me.

"Please, sit down", Dumbledore said in a serious tone. "Severus, you can leave now. Thank you".

"He stays", I said while I sprawled on the chair in the most offensive way possible. "What we are going to discuss also includes him". Dumbledore wasn't happy about it, but Severus was already sitting.

"First of all", I started, taking control of the situation, "I'm not going to reveal all my secrets to you. I'm not going to tell you how I know what I know. Just assume anything you want, I don't care".

I paused for a moment, but no one argued. I decided to skip my reasons to help them entirely. I looked straight at Dumbledore.

"You're going to lose".

He paled considerably.

"If you keep this stupid idea to let Snape kill you, Harry will never trust him. So, when he finally finds out what he should do destroy Voldemort, he won't believe it. He will fight for his life, die by the hands of another, and everyone will lose their hope to win".

They kept silent for a moment.

"I see", Dumbledore said simply.

"Did you even understand what I'm saying?", I asked, worried that I didn't invent enough lies about the story.

"Yes, my boy. I see some possible solutions to this problem…"

"There's only one way out: Snape can't kill you".

I felt Sev staring at me.

"Well, I'm sure if we try to consider all the possibilities…"

"No", I interrupted him again. "You're sentencing people to death like that", I said, trying to reason with his goodness.

"People?", Dumbledore asked. "Or are you concerned about one person in particular?"

I refused to look at Severus, but Dumbledore gave me a satisfied nod anyway. Stupid, old, miserable coot!

"I see you have some personal interest in this matter. I'm grateful for your advice, but I have to consider the safeguard of the entire wizarding community, and sometimes it means that sacrifices are needed".

"I think you're not understanding the situation here, old man", I said with an evil smile. "A new player is in the game, and I don't care about which means I have to take to get what I want. You should be happy that I'm allowing you to choose, you know? I might as well kidnap Se… The person I want to save and leave you alone to deal with your regret", I gestured to his damaged hand. "I can kill you right now to save trouble. Or I can start hunting down the Horcruxes, starting with your Golden Boy".

Dumbledore got up from his chair, and suddenly he seemed much more like Gandalf: terrifying and irradiating power.

"You will not threat the students of this school".

I laughed.

"What are you going to do, kill m…" I managed to speak almost the whole sentence before feeling a sudden pressure on my head. It was like someone was grabbing my mind with both hands and smashing it. I fought, but the pressure grew more and more. I heard Snape scream something and the pressure suddenly disappeared, leaving me hanging in consciousness by a thin thread. I forced myself to open my eyes and stare at them, despite the pain, despite the sick stomach, despite being half a step to faint. I was not going to be the weak one here.

"I'm a wild card in your carefully constructed game, Dumbledore. What are you going to do to manipulate me?"

Severus was bewildered.

"You are utterly reckless".

"I'm glad I have you to take care of me".

"Don't make assumptions".

Dumbledore sat down.

"I assume that you know what are the Horcruxes and where they are hidden?"

"Yes".

"This is vital information to end this war as quickly as possible if you're interested in saving 'people'".

I huffed, annoyed.

"Snape will not kill you. Find someone else".

Dumbledore was serious again, probably judging every single one of my intentions.

"If I had to guess, I would say Voldemort is going to kill him because of the wand".

I tensed, not wanting to admit.

"Are you really discussing my death?", Severus asked, but we both ignored him.

"I'm sure we can arrange something to protect him, but it's vital that…"

"Are you so fucking old than you're deaf? He can't kill you! You'll lose!"

"Yes, that's your knowledge so far. But now you're here. You're sharing vital information and it may change things. This awareness gives us a head start, a chance to save the wizarding world. I'm sure there are countless ways to protect Severus when the time comes. But now, it must be clear to everyone that he's on Voldemort's side. There's no better way to do it. And if you know everything Harry needs to know, at the right time, you can tell him. You just need to gain his confidence this year".

"Right, you're trying to use me as a pawn in your game, but do you realize I don't care about any of this shit?"

"You'll do as he says", Severus said. I looked at him incredulously, but he was serious. Dumbledore beamed.

"You can't…"

"You'll do as he says", he repeated and stared hard at me. "This is our best chance".

I fought hard against the desire to please him, to make him happy, to be in his bed… I had to save his life, not obey him! But how would I say no? I opened my mouth to say no.

"Fine", I said, and I wanted to slap myself. I never felt so weak.

"The location of the Horcruxes, please".

I grabbed a parchment and a quill and hurriedly scribbled the information, tossing back the paper to Dumbledore. I got up from the chair.

"I must leave".

Not waiting for their answer, I fled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is intellectual property of J. K. Rowling. If it was mine, Snape wouldn't die.

**Warnings**: Violence, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Slash

**Pairings**: I don't know yet. Probably Snape/OC.

**Note**: I'm writing this for fun. My OC is Chaotic Evil, and his only purpose is to not let Snape die!

**A/N**: **Sorry about the late update. College is killing me. This chapter wasn't revised, sorry about any typos. Reviews help me write faster. **

Of course I had to get lost in the bloody castle. I wandered for about half an hour and I ended up finding Hagrid. He was bigger than the movies had shown, but otherwise unmistakable.

"Hagrid!", I called him and he jumped in surprise. His beetle eyes scanned me suspiciously.

"Who are yer? What're yer doing here?" His voice was threatening.

Well, that was an excellent question. I didn't know who I was or what was my name, supposing that I took over someone's else body. I decided to keep it simple.

"Don't worry. I'm here at Dumbledore's orders".

Hagrid's suspicious expression faded into embarrassment.

"Why Dumbledore is needing an Incubus?"

I laughed hard and his cheeks went beet red.

"It's nothing like that", I assured him and he eased. "You know a lot about Incubus, right? Dumbledore said you're like an expert in magical creatures".

His chest puffed slightly in praise. Pfft. Too easy.

"Well, I wouldn't say "expert", yer know? But I know a lil' bit, yeah".

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"Sur'. Go ahead".

"Tell me what you know about the Incubus".

Hagrid snorted.

"Yer probably know more than meself, as you're one".

"Right, sure, but I want to know the theory. I feel all the practical effects but I know nothing about why they come and how to control it. And there are other types of vampires, right?"

"Yer right. But I have ter see Professor Sprout about me pumpkins now. Would you come ter my house later?"

I nodded.

"Thank you, Hagrid", I said and I pat him on the arm.

"There you are", said a voice behind me. I looked back and saw Snape coming for me.

"Here I am, a starving vampire in the middle of a school".

Snape scowled.

"Cheeky".

"Rawr", I said cheekily, making claws with my hands. My nails immediately turned into sharp claws, 4 inches long. I stared at them amazed.

"Huh, that's new".

Snape led me to the kitchens.

"You seem thoroughly misinformed about your own characteristics".

"I don't know if Lucius told you that, but the first thing I told him was 'I seem to be suffering of a suddenly memory loss'. By the way, what's my name?"

He raised an eyebrow to me.

"You don't remember who you are, but you know the first name of everyone you met and everything about our future".

"What can I say, I'm a gift from the destiny. You should be thankful".

We arrived at the kitchen. The house elves didn't even ask me what I wanted, they came straight with a lot of raw meat at my disposal. I moved to grab a giant liver, but Snape stopped me. I growled, a menacing sound coming from my throat.

"What is it?"

"If you're going to stay in the castle, you'll have to learn how to eat civilly".

I rolled my eyes.

"Why? I don't have to eat in front of everyone. Perhaps that's wiser, I'm sure people wouldn't like to share a table with a vampire. It's disgusting to see someone eating raw meat like it was a soft pie, right?"

Snape released me.

"Perhaps you're right".

"I'm always right".

I ate everything I could, until I couldn't pull anything else inside of me. We got back to his quarters before I asked him again.

"So, what's my name?"

"Would you answer me something first?"

"I'm not going to tell you how I know what I know".

"It's not that".

I sighed.

"If I don't answer, you won't tell me my name, am I right?"

Snape just raised an eyebrow. It was damn sexy.

"You're a pain in the ass. Go ahead, ask".

"Why do you want to save my life?"

I grimaced.

"Ask another thing".

"You can either answer me honestly or I'll rape your mind to get the information".

"I would think you're more into Veritaserum".

"It doesn't work on vampires".

"Oh, really?" I saw the opportunity to change the subject. "What else doesn't wor…"

"Digression tactics don't work with me".

I huffed, annoyed. What was I going to say? I couldn't say he was my favorite character, this was giving out too much information. I could say that his death will make them lose, but it was clear to them that I didn't care about the outcomes of war. I could relate Snape's life to my own, but this was too honest. I could say I cared about him… But he would never believe in it. I didn't believe in it.

"I don't know. I guess I just do".

Snape stared at me, but I didn't look him in the eyes.

"Your name is Hendrieke Sergei von Diederick".

I frowned. The name was completely foreign to me, but somehow it seemed right. Like I was living with the wrong name for all my life and finally discovered what I meant to be.

"So, Potter needs to die", he said abruptly. I hopped gladly on the new subject.

"Yes. The old man probably told you that he has to die by the hands of Voldemort and he has to accept it and not fight back, right?"

Snape nodded.

"This is to give him a possibility to come back from the dead", I said, and Snape inhaled sharply.

"Is this possible?"

"In his case, yes. As Voldemort used Harry's blood to come back to life, he tied Harry to life as long as he lives. And if he use Avada Kedavra, he'll kill his soul inside Harry's body and not Harry's soul".

Severus looked grim for a moment before recomposing himself. Probably thinking about Lily. I bit my lip to not snap in jealousy.

"For neither can live while the other survives".

"Yes. It's probably more complicated than that, though. It was never fully explained in the…", I exhaled, not finishing the sentence. Snape gave a sly smile, knowing I almost slipped.

"But", I continued, "Harry can die at any other time, you still can win the war".

"But he wouldn't have a chance to come back".

"No".

"So we have to protect him until he can fulfill his deeds".

"Spoilsport".

"Do you want the brat to die?"

"I don't know if you noticed", I said, with a terribly condescendent voice, "but I threatened to kill him. I really don't care about who lives and who dies.

"Except me", Snape said, ignoring my tone.

I fumbled, not wanting to confirm.

"Except you".

"And you know nothing about your Incubus characteristics".

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing".

"Liar".

Snape scowled at me and headed to his cabinet. He poured a large shot of whisky to both of us. I tried not to make a face. I never enjoyed alcohol, but I couldn't be a pussy. Not in front of him. I drank the whole thing in one swift movement and I choked, spilling half of the whisky on the floor. The other half burned my throat, my esophagus and my stomach. I felt dizzy immediately.

Snape only seemed amused by my reaction, and I only took him a short wand movement to clean up the mess.

"Liar? Who do you think you are to call me a liar?"

"I know something's up", I said, staring at him. He still seemed slightly amused, almost allowing himself to smile. "Otherwise, you wouldn't make me feel this way".

Dammit, what the hell I was doing? Shut up, Sergei!

"What do you feel?"

I tried to recompose, looking down in disdain.

"None of your business".

"Of course it's my business if you feel something about me".

"Your love about Lily was her business too, but you never told her", I snapped.

Snape's nostrils went white.

"Never utter her name in front of me again".

My rage and jealousy burned inside of me. I swallowed my temper and it made a knot in my stomach.

"I'll take a nap". I turned my back on him and I layed down on the sofa. After a few seconds, I heard him leave. I didn't sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is intellectual property of J. K. Rowling. If it was mine, Snape wouldn't die.

**Warnings**: Violence, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Slash

**Pairings**: I don't know yet. Probably Snape/OC.

**Note**: I'm writing this for fun. My OC is Chaotic Evil, and his only purpose is to not let Snape die!

* * *

Later on that day, I went to Hagrid's hut. I was still grumpy because of Snape's reaction, and I thought knowing something about my powers might cheer me up. I knocked twice and I heard a noisy dog barking from inside the hut.

"Easy, Fang, easy". Hagrid opened the door, holding the dog so I could enter. His beard smiled at me. "Don' worry, he doesn' bite".

I knew. He drooled. I entered and stayed on my feet, trying to prevent to be covered in drool.

"Have a seat, have a seat", Hagrid asked, and I sat. The dog came immediately to my lap to drool on me. I tried not to snarl in disgust. It was a terrible idea coming here.

"So yeh want ter know more about Incubus", he said, serving me tea in a giant mug. I drank a sip, a little scared of Hagrid's cooking, but it was actually a good tea. I guessed there weren't many ways to mess up a tea.

"Yes, I know a lot of the practical side of it, but there's a lot I still don't understand".

"So what yer questions?"

"First of all, I can survive with raw meat and sometimes I'll have to kill people to get their blood?"

"Well… No one knows the answer. The vampires, Incubus more than all, like ter kill. I never heard o' an Incubus who never killed".

"And why's that?"

Hagrid flushed a bit.

"Well, they say it's, um, it's rather pleasant".

Pleasant? Probably he meant arousing.

"Oh. And what about my powers? I know about this", I showed him my new claws, "and I know that I can make people feel attracted to me".

"Yer teeth are powerful too, yeh can rip almost anything with them. Yer stronger an' faster than a human, an' yeh can change yer age to the age yer target feels more attracted".

I raised an eyebrow.

"I can change my appearance in the most pleasant way to each target, is it something like it?"

"Yeah, it's said it's pretty instinctive, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Um", Hagrid fidget, uncertain. "If yeh don' meet people often, yer powers will try to take control an' force people into you".

"_Meet_ people?", I asked, and Hagrid's cheeks went bright red. I realized what he meant with a startle and I burst into laughter. Hagrid seemed thoroughly embarrassed.

"So I have to have sex regularly or my powers will try to force me to do it".

Hagrid nodded, still flushed.

"Got it. And what about immortality? Does anyone know how to kill vampires?"

"Yeh cannot be killed, but yeh can die. Vampires don' have souls, but they might find a replacing soul in a living person. If this person dies, the vampire dies".

I went white with shock.

"Excuse me?"

Hagrid shrugged.

"I don' know much about it, it's a well-guarded secret o' yer kind. I know that once yeh find this person, yeh're tied. Yeh don' need ter stay close or ter have a relation, the person just needs ter live. I think yeh have a day ter live after the person dies. Vampires tend ter stay close ter protect".

"So I'm only trapped in this shit if I eventually met my _replacing soul_", I said, trying to keep my voice even. "And there's a way to know when I find it?"

"If yeh suspect, there's a potion ter help yeh identify the person".

Great. Now I had to ask Severus to help me figure out if my crush on him was justified. I cringed.

It couldn't be true. I didn't just escape a world where I was weak to be vulnerable once again at someone's else mercy. I wouldn't accept it.

But I had to check it anyway. So I thanked Hagrid and I headed back to the castle.

* * *

Severus wasn't there when I arrived, so I took some books to look at. Potions shouldn't be that difficult, I was sure I could make that potion without telling him. I needed to.

But as I skimmed through the books, the realization dawned on me. By the little I was seeing, Potions was way too difficult. And when I finally found the right potion, I couldn't understand half of it, even with the herbs book opened on my lap.

The roots should be cut in a precise way, a specific flower should be picked at sharp midnight, the cauldron should be a mix of iron and copper, with a very specific thickness, and it should be heated at exactly 373 degrees, but I didn't know if it was Celsius or Fahrenheit or whatever. The book also had complex calculations depending on the amount of the potion I needed, a lot of equations scribbled on the borders of the book and…

My finger stopped on a phrase.

_\- a piece of the vampire and the suspected Soul (hair, blood or saliva)._

Shit. Snape was never going to allow me to borrow a part of him, and I doubted I could get it unnoticed. Bodily parts were treasured in the wizarding world and one wouldn't let it available to a thief. Even less someone as smart as Severus.

I sighed, but I kept looking through the potion, just to be struck once again: the vampire and the Soul should drink the potion at the same time or it wouldn't work. And both of them should know what they were drinking. There was a horribly detailed case of someone who drank it without knowing the content. The pictures were nasty.

"So that's that, I'm fucked", I said out loud.

"And why's that?" Severus' voice came from the hallway. I shut the book closed and hid it in my robe, it was a small book so I hope he wouldn't notice it.

"Nothing interesting. I was just considering the advantages of having a good fuck right now".

Snape scowled at my language but didn't question further. Thank God I replaced all the books to their right places or this conversation wouldn't end here.

Snape stopped there for a second, looking at me almost as if he wanted to say something, but then he turned away and left to his bedroom. I stayed in the main hall of his quarters, thinking deeply about the problem in my hands.

* * *

All of a sudden, I felt my body rigid. I was lying down with a huge pain in the back of my neck. My wrists were tied so tight it was hurting me. I felt so weak and small as I didn't felt in ages.

People were speaking above me, but I couldn't understand. They all seemed so distant as if I was underwater, I couldn't open my eyes and there was tiredness all over my body. I fought slightly against the water, but I was so tired… I let the water push me deeper, feeling comfortable in the numbness. If I fell a little more, I was sure I could even stop thinking...

This was enough to start a racket over me. Suddenly, hands were grabbing me, I was moving through the water, bips were sounding everywhere, shouting…

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!", I could hear someone screaming, but it was barely a whisper to me.

I fought harder to stay underwater, but someone was dragging me upwards, and then I was hit with a bolt of lightning.

It felt like a thousand of explosions in my chest. My body moved against my will. The lightning hit me again and my eyes opened to white walls and people in white and white lamps and everyone staring at me… I couldn't deal with it. I felt my body drifting off to sleep, but I heard a voice before I could go.

"Sleep tight, daughter".

Fear froze me in the spot. I was trapped in my old body again.

* * *

I wake up screaming my lungs off. I kicked the blanket off me — why did I have a blanket? — and stood up in desperation, touching my hair, my breast, my crotch… I sighed in relief, recognizing the vampire's body I was given. The dimly light of Snape's quarters was also recognizable. I was safe. I repeated this again and again in my head. I was safe. I was safe.

Then, I sat down and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is intellectual property of J. K. Rowling. If it was mine, Snape wouldn't die.

**Warnings**: Violence, Adult Language, Alcohol Use, Slash

**Pairings**: I don't know yet. Probably Snape/OC.

**Note**: I'm writing this for fun. My OC is Chaotic Evil, and his only purpose is to not let Snape die!

**See the end of the chapter for Author's Notes.**

* * *

I was always the weak one. I was born a girl in a world where this was a weakness. I was an ugly child, which was hurtful; and I was a beautiful teenager, which was dangerous. I was small and physically weak and I could never defend myself. I always thought that my mind was my strongest weapon.

In this new world, I was a man, and I had all the advantages. I was physically strong, and as a vampire, I had extra bonuses, like speed and enhanced senses. I had knowledge and power. But I was scared as I was never before. because my prior greatest power was my biggest liability here. My mind was weak.

I was weak against mental attacks, I was weak against my vampire mind that needed a Soul, I was weak against Severus. And, even having the knowledge, even being the strongest, I held no power over no one. If I wanted to do a simple thing like staying alive, I needed to be here and to protect Severus, and it meant I was tied to his wishes, and therefore to Dumbledore's wishes. But my assumptions could be mistaken, and if Severus wasn't my Soul, I would be free. I needed to be sure, and the only way to do that was to tell Sev about everything. I wiped out my tears and got back to sleep, trying to convince myself that I would never return to that world.

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling like shit. The sofa wasn't made to be slept on, and the voice of my_ dad _— my mouth twisted in disgust and anger — kept me awake for hours. I decided that a bath would make me feel better.

Severus wasn't there when I finished. I checked his quarters, his private lab, and even the classroom, but he wasn't anywhere, and I fucking needed him to find the kitchens. I was starving and that castle was a bloody maze.

Severus came back half an hour later with an armful of herbs that smelled awfully. He didn't spare me a glance and went right to his lab to store the herbs in their proper places. I followed him, deciding to tell him about the potion first. It was always better to start the day off by dealing with the most difficult tasks, and my hunger could wait.

"Snape, I'm going to need your help."

"And do you think I would help you?"

"Well, I assume you don't want to let me die, as my knowledge about the future is essential to win the war. Must I remind you that you guys lost?"

"You already gave away the location of the Horcruxes. It's not going to happen the same way again."

"Did I?" I asked innocently. "It has been such a long time, I might have forgotten one thing or two."

Sev finally turned to look at me.

"Did you purposefully give the wrong information?" Oh, he was livid with fury. I smiled.

"Don't get angry at me, Sev, I'm only trying to follow the timeline. Just the end of the road must be changed." Right when you die, I thought.

He breathed unevenly, still angry, shoving the herbs in the cabinet with more force than necessary. It was so easy to rile him up.

"So, are you going to help me or not? I really don't want to die, you know."

"What exactly are you asking for?"

I brought him the book I found and opened it on the Double Soul Potion page.

"I need to do this potion, but it seems too complicated for me."

Sev's eyes narrowed.

"Are you suspecting that you might have found your substitute soul?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Well? Who is it?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure how he would react about it, but it wouldn't be pleasant. "It's you."

"Excuse me?" Sev went pale with the information and stopped storing the herbs.

"That's what you heard. I suspect you might be my Soul. That would explain why I want to protect you."

Suddenly, I smelled blood. I couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was coming from, but the way Sev was squeezing his fist was suspicious. Was he really that upset with this information?

"I guess you will keep only suspecting then."

"What? Are you seriously not going to help me?"

He inspected my face for a minute, frowning.

"Did you read the entire potion?"

"Well, no. I stopped reading when I realized I wouldn't be able to make it."

"Then read it."

I huffed. Why couldn't he just tell me what was wrong? Damn it. I grabbed the book and finished the page.

_"If the candidate Soul isn't correct, both the Incubus and the candidate are going to feel pain until the effect of the potion ends. The pain is comparable to a Cruciatus curse and should last at least five minutes. Wrong calculations might add that time up to five hours"._

"Well, it's not so bad, you're not going to mess up the potion anyway…"

Snape shushed me with a motion of his hand and gestured to me to keep reading.

_"However, if the candidate Soul is correct, the Incubus and the candidate will irresistibly feel the need to consume their bond by sexual intercourse."_

"Oh." Of course. Snape wouldn't want to be near me. That stung a little, but I pushed that feeling away. "Well, I guess I'll just have to act as if you are, indeed, my Soul."

I tried not to show how much that irritated me. I always hated not knowing and not being sure of what I should do. I was tied to him now, but what if in the end I discovered he was never my Soul? I would have wasted years for nothing.

Snape snarled at my remark and got back to his herbs.

"Anyway, what are you going to do with me? I'm pretty sure the school year is about to begin, am I going to stay hidden in your quarters?"

"The Headmaster is going to talk to you today about it."

"And… Do you know what his decision is? I hate to wait."

"You'll know soon enough."

"Geez, gimme a hint at least", I said, sitting on an armchair and leaning back. I wasn't really expecting an answer, Sev was as stubborn as one can be. "And when you finish, can we get some food? It feels like I haven't eaten for ages."

"Of course it feels like it. You went to bed early yesterday without dinner. Speaking of that, why were you screaming last night? Afraid of spiders?"

I shifted uneasily in my seat.

"Just a bad dream".

He didn't comment any further. It was moments like these that I feel grateful for his lack of interest in me.

* * *

The day was uneventful and I was grateful for the break. I spent most part of it sitting on the grass beside the lake, watching the summer ending and, for the first time in years, letting my mind rest.

After watching the sunset, I got back to the castle. Snape had told me Dumbledore wanted to speak with me at 7 p.m., so I guessed it was about time.

"Acid pops", I said to the gargoyle and got up the staircase.

"... possible think this could work, Dumbledore?" I heard a feminine voice coming from his office, and she seemed pissed.

"He needs all the help he can get. We can't deny shelter for a person in need, Minerva."

"He's not a person, he's an incubus! And you could make a shelter for him anywhere, Albus, why here?"

I knocked on the door, getting a little tired of the conversation. They went silent.

"Enter", Dumbledore said, and I got in.

"I know I'm pretty irresistible, but can you avoid talking about me behind my back? I would like to defend myself, if possible."

There was an ugly color at Minerva's face, and Snape was also there, silently listening. Dumbledore motioned for me to sit, but I didn't.

"I heard you have some plans for me, Dumby, and I want to know about them so I can properly disagree."

He crossed his fingers over the desk. His right hand smelled like death.

"We decided to keep you here as a student, Sergei."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the massive break in this fanfic. You know how it is: RL, writer's block, depression, quarantine, everything got in the way. I had to work hard and talk to a lot of people to unstuck this part of the story. Dumbledore's decision about Sergei would change the entire course of events. The next chapter is on the way, I promise you won't have to wait a lot to see it. Thank you so much if are you still here. Comments are very much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm starting to think Sergei is more Chaotic/Neutral than Chaotic/Evil. **

* * *

"We haven't decided anything on that matter, Dumbledore!" snapped Minerva while I laughed.

"Are you seriously planning to let me loose in a castle full of children? You're more stupid than I thought."

"Even he knows that this is insane!"

"Minerva, if you let me…"

"No, I won't let you put another dangerous creature in this castle, Dumbledore!"

"We can contain him."

Minerva and I turned to Snape, waiting for him to continue. She was skeptical, I was terrified. What kind of restraint were they talking about?

"Damascus steel is a known element that is capable of containing an incubus. We can charm it to work under specific situations and make it impossible to take off."

"What kind of specific situations are you thinking about?" Minerva asked with a little frown.

"It's pretty much done. The piece was made to stop any attempt of harming or seducing the students by causing him pain. It's also charmed to reduce the intensity of his power, so he can pass as an ordinary sixth year."

Minerva turned her face to Dumbledore.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Albus? Even with that kind of restraint, I wouldn't trust an Incubus in this school."

"It also has a tracking charm, Minerva, and everywhere he goes and everything he does will be reported directly to me. I'm also going to warn a few selected students to keep an eye on him." Dumbledore said, and Snape scowled at the obvious mention of Harry Potter.

"I'm never going to accept it."

Dumbledore stared at me with icy cold blue eyes.

"I wasn't asking. If your true desire is to stay near Severus to save him, this is what you must do. There's no other way to do it."

I stared at Snape, but he didn't look back at me. Minerva was flabbergasted, her mouth dropped open, finally understanding why I was there.

"What happens if I disagree?"

"Then you shall leave the castle."

I swore silently. That wouldn't do. But I wasn't ready to surrender control like this.

Really, when would I have some certainty? A little safety and comfort, just a tiny bit of stability? Was the world ready to throw me off my feet every time I tried to stand on my own? I felt the three of them staring at me, waiting for my answer, but I couldn't make this decision right now.

I didn't look at any of them while I turned on my heels and left.

* * *

It wasn't easy to find the Room of Requirements. Somehow I ended up in the kitchens and had to ask one of the elves to lead me there.

"I just need a safe place to think… a safe place to think…" I murmured while I paced nervously around the plain wall. The room answered quickly; I turned the doorknob and stepped in.

A completely unfamiliar place received me. I could recognize it as a baby's room, but I never saw the place before. The room was strikingly pink and there was a crib in the middle, and an armchair positioned on its side. The sun shone through a window on the east side of the room.

I frowned at that. Why did the room think that that place would be safe for me? I sat in the armchair, puzzled.

The place seemed to be used quite often. The armchair was worn and stained with milk. There were toys all around the floor, and plushies filled a cabinet. The carpet was soft enough to sleep upon it. It was a nice place to raise a baby. I wondered who the place belonged to.

It was good to keep my mind busy trying to solve that riddle, but a gnawing feeling grew in my chest. I had a decision to make.

I could stay. It was the sensible thing to do if I wanted to make sure Sev would live. I also would have the chance to live my dream of being a Hogwarts student. But that meant handing my free will on a silver platter.

Truly, I had agreed to stay in a safe place until Voldemort died, but it never crossed my mind the extent of what I was losing. I thought I would be locked up at Grimmauld's Place or Spinner's End. Someone would watch me to prevent me from leaving the house. That wouldn't be enjoyable but would be bearable.

Instead, Dumbledore wanted to track me. Every movement I made, or place I went to, and maybe even every word I spoke during these months at Hogwarts, he would know. My power would be constrained. I would be watched over by a fucking student!. Nothing else but a puppet in the old coot's hand! I groaned, clawing marks in the armchair.

Was I willing to give up on the only thing I valued in my whole life because of a man who despised me and probably wanted to die?

I could leave. It wouldn't be easy to leave Sev and hope that my influence was enough to change his fate. It wouldn't be easy to turn down the dream to study at Hogwarts. I bit my lip. I could easily give up on one of my limbs to have that kind of chance; I had spent countless nights of my life imagining that. Still, the thought of losing my free will...

Could I try that? Could I leave Hogwarts? Was I strong enough to do it?

If I gave every scrap of information I had before leaving, would Sev survive?

I groaned louder, knowing that it was impossible to be sure. Unless I was there, I would never know if they were following the path to allow him to live. And Voldemort could still kill him anyway. I had to stay around. I had to stay close.

My claws opened a hole in the armchair with the thought of losing my freedom. Did I really have an option though? From the moment I saw his face, did anything else matter? I didn't need a fucking potion to know I would never care for someone like this if there wasn't something magical forcing me to.

And that was the point realization dawned on me. Since I stepped into this world, I had already lost my freedom. Since Snape and I came to exist in the same universe, I was bound to find him and revolve my life around him. I had already lost it all.

It wasn't a nice realization though, if the state of the room an hour later said anything. I took some time removing the last scraps of wood and plushie stuffing off my nails before leaving the place.

Snape found me almost immediately. Had that fucking bastards already put me under tracking?

"Where have you been? Dumbledore said you didn't leave the castle, but we couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I was fucking a gargoyle."

Sev pinched his nose in exasperation.

"You didn't give your final answer."

"If I decide to reject your generous offer, I think you wouldn't let me leave freely, as Dumby suggested. Am I right?"

He looked at me as if I was less dumb than he expected.

"No, we wouldn't."

"Let's begin this torture then… What's going to be my story? A transfer student? Or was I taught at home?" I frowned. Some things weren't adding up. "Wait, how the hell am I going to pass for a sixth-year student? I know nothing about magic! Can I even use a wand?"

"Legally you can't. Magical creatures aren't allowed to use wands, but it doesn't mean wands don't work for you. And you're going to pass as a very, very weak wizard. As all the staff will know about your situation, you don't need to worry about passing the exams. Just don't raise suspicions, and it means you have to do your homework."

Dear God, how I hated school.

"I assume you don't know any languages besides English?" Sev continued.

I cringed. That was a tricky question. I was a Brazilian girl before being thrown in Sergei's body, so I did know how to speak Portuguese. But how to pull that off without raising too many questions?

"Well?"

"It wouldn't work to pass as a transfer student. Who is his right state of mind would solicit a transfer to a country where Voldemort is in power?"

"Someone who agrees with his ideas."

"That's not a good start. Isn't the old coot trying to make me befriend Potter?"

Sev pursed his lips in disgust.

"You would never be a Gryffindor. I don't know exactly what's Dumbledore's scheme, but I don't think Potter would trust a Slytherin incubus."

"Well, I can be charming if I want to…"

"So did you never want it since we met?"

I stuck out my tongue at him like a child, but I couldn't help but grin. His dry humor and sarcasm were one of the biggest reasons I liked him.

Sev began guiding me through the corridors back to the Headmaster's office while we talked.

"We have to arrange certain things before the term starts, and we have barely two weeks to do it. You're definitely going to Slytherin, and I won't have you losing house points or disgracing Slytherin's name."

I yawned loudly. His eyes flashed.

"First thing, your power has to be restrained. Then we can buy your supplies and arrange your studies sessions during these two weeks. All teachers are going to help you, so we better get some good information and help after all that trouble to keep you safe and invisible."

"And how about Draco? He saw me at the dungeons. Does he know my name? Do I have to change my name?"

"Draco saw a grown-up, dirty and bearded vampire, you're going to be a young and weak wizard. He's not going to make the association and no, he doesn't know your name. Although it would be better if you change it because the Dark Lord knows it and one can't have too many informants."

Damn. Just as I was starting to like being called Sergei.

"Can I choose my name? I would like to be called Zuko." Imagine if instead of Hogwarts, I had been thrown into the Fire Nation. I would have been able to fuck Zuko! Just the thought of it was making me excited.

"Would you mind controlling yourself?" Sev asked, tugging the collar of his robes, his face flushed. I laughed.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you? I was just wondering…"

"Zuko is not even a real name", he said, adjusting his robe once again. The flush started to disappear as he breathed evenly. Damn that Occlumency fortress.

"Ok, so maybe Kvothe? Loki? Lucifer?"

"I think I better choose your name for you."

"Lestat?"

I stopped talking when we arrived at the gargoyle. Sev said the password and we got up.

"I found him, Dumbledore."

"It's a pleasure to serve the greatest wizard of all time," I said in the most sarcastic voice I could. Then I spit on his floor, just because I could. A nerve twitched in that saggy face.

"Very well then. As we talked earlier, Sergei, you are going to wear Damascus steel to reduce the impact of your powers. While using it, you cannot kill anyone, and you will feel pain if you try to seduce or to harm any of the students."

"Great, is the staff free to fuck then?"

"This is also going to track you", Dumbledore continued as if I said nothing. "It's going to report directly to me all the places you go in the castle, and also all the magic you try to cast, wandless or not. The Professors may report anything unusual. A few selected students will know about your true nature, and they are also going to report your behavior."

I inhaled slowly, trying to remember that my freedom was already dead and buried and that those new restrictions wouldn't change much.

"Can I see the thing?"

Dumbledore opened a drawer and took a piece of leather jewelry. My peripheral vision caught Snape smirking in amusement.

It was a fucking choker.


	9. Chapter 9

_I inhaled slowly, trying to remember that my freedom was already dead and buried and that those new restrictions wouldn't change much._

_"Can I see the thing?"_

_Dumbledore opened a drawer and took a piece of leather jewelry. My peripheral vision caught Snape smirking in amusement._

_It was a fucking choker._

* * *

"What do you think I am, a dog? A whore?"

"Damascus steel shouldn't be at direct contact with your skin, it might burn you. But leather is an excellent conductor of its good properties".

"Also", Snape said, following the old coot lead, "it's better to put it in a place you can't easily cut off".

"That is correct. If you ever need to take it off, Severus and I can remove it."

I sighed. At least it was black, so it wouldn't clash with my school robes.

"Do I need to put it on now?"

"Yes, my boy. We need to check if everything will run smoothly before your trip to Diagon's Alley tomorrow."

"Ok, fine…" At least I had something to expect. I held the thing between my fingers as if it was something that could bite. I looked at Sev. "A little help?"

He grunted at my request, but he took to choker off my hands and positioned himself behind me to tie it on my neck. If I had long hair it would have been sexier…

"Oh, I know it! My name is going to be Geralt!" I could definitely use some inspiration on Geralt of Rivia's long hair.

"Geralt is a good name", said Dumby. "What do you say about Geralt Prince?" Sev stiffened by my side, but the old coot hadn't finished yet. "Your relationship is not going to pass unnoticed.

"We don't have _any _relationship, Albus".

"_Yet_", I added. He just glared at me while Albus beamed.

"Exactly, Severus. Sergei — Geralt — is not going to be subtle about that, and it's foolish to think we can force him to do it. It's better to have a good explanation beforehand."

I almost burst out laughing when I realized what Dumby was up to. He was trying to set me up with Sev. Geez, even Dumby knew Sev needed to get laid.

"Mr. Prince", said Snape, with all the hate he could muster. "Go get yourself some food while I speak to the Headmaster".

"Yes, cousin!" I smirked and then left.

* * *

The next day was the big day. I got dressed impeccably. It took me a moment to remember what I felt when I was with Draco, but in the end, I had a marvelous aristocratic 17-year-old body. My hair was pitch black and it went just a little below my shoulders. I made some thin braids and tied it at the back of my head, like a dark-haired Geralt of Rivia. It was kinda sad that no one would pick up the reference.

"Are you ready yet?" Sev asked, annoyed.

"Yes, yes, let's go."

"Where do you keep your gold?"

"Do I have gold?"

"How can you not know that?"

"Memory loss, remember?"

"This is the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

I stiffened. Well, what did I expect? Snape would obviously catch that something was up with me. I knew nothing about what Sergei probably knew, and there were a lot of things on the tip of my tongue that Sergei couldn't be aware of.

"I could get the information right out of your mind, but I am sure you're not worth the effort."

Ouch. I scowled at him.

"So, I don't have any gold. What can we do?"

"You can use the Hogwarts fund for muggleborns and orphans, although you'll have to use second-hand robes and books."

"Or maybe you can lend me some money, right, cousin?"

"I will do no such thing."

"You're so neglectful with your family. What a shame."

A vein was throbbing on Snape's temper, so I decided to let him be. For now.

We arrived at Diagon's Alley very early, and there were just a few people in the street. I smiled fondly at the place. The real thing was more amazing than my imagination could produce. Even though a lot of stores were closed and people walked warily and hurriedly, it was impossible to deny the feeling of magic in the air. Knowing I was there to _study at Hogwarts_ made everything even sweeter.

At Gringotts, the goblins glared at me as if I was an intruder. I wondered if they knew what I was and if maybe I had some gold there. Judging by the hard stares, I doubted that any of my gold was with them.

Snape went to talk to a goblin and left me behind, coming back a few minutes later with a small bag of gold. I glanced at it doubtfully.

"Is that enough…?"

Snape didn't answer, already leaving the bank. I hurried after him.

"Where's first? And by the way, where can we get my wand, as Ollivander is not available?"

"We have other wand-makers. Not as good as him, but we can find a wand suitable enough. First, let's get some robes."

Madame Malkin was boring and quick. I tried to offer suggestions on how to make the uniform more… sexy, but Snape cut me off every single time.

The library was a little more interesting. Snape asked me which courses I would like to take, and since I didn't have to pass anything I chose Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. At least I would make a good impression. While Sev was paying for my stuff, I found a book titled "The Rise of the Vampires" and nicked it. The store didn't have an alarm system to warn them when a book was stolen. Thank God for small mercies.

Then we got the potion's ingredients. Snape scowled the whole time we were there, complaining about "bad storage system" and "rotten beetle eyes". For me it was just very, very smelly.

He tried to buy me an owl, but when we entered the store all the animals started making sounds of displeasing and fear. A snake even tried to attack me, and after that, we decided to leave.

After parchment, quills, scales, cauldron, and telescope, we finally headed to buy my wand.

"There are three other wand-makers in this area," explained Sev. "I'm sure we can find a good, suitable wand for you."

Of course, nothing was easy for me. In the first shop, I blew up eighteen wands to ashes before the owner led us out, saying that he couldn't afford another loss. The second wand-maker was less patient; I only needed to explode seven wands before he gave up. The third one didn't even let us in, saying that I smelled like death and he didn't work with death.

Sev was beyond fury by this, and I barely heard the whispered "follow me" and he was already walking — leading me right to the Knockturn Alley.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The chapter is kinda short but I didn't want to leave you waiting. Comments are very much appreaciated!**


End file.
